Night School: Next Generation
by Sonia Hernandez
Summary: Quince años han pasado desde la derrota de Nathaniel. Allie y sus amigos han formado sus familias. Ningún estudiante de Cimmeria sabe de la existencia de la Night Shool. Pero Nathaniel también formó su propia familia hace mucho tiempo. Entonces es el momento en el que Owen Le Flanunt se vengue de todos. Camille, la hija de Sylvain y sus amigos deben proteger a Cimmeria del Peligr o


**Night School: Next Generation**

 **Epílogo**

Sylvain suspiro mientras abría la puerta, el Despacho de Isabelle, seguía intacto, limpio y ordenado. La última vez que había abierto esa puerta por voluntad propia fue para preguntar por Allie.

En lo alto de una pared vacía se alzaba el retrato de la Ex-Directora de Cimmeria, Isabelle Le Flaunt. Con el cabello rubio y los ojos alegres.

Sylvain Cassel era el Director de Cimmeria, Elloise y Zelazny seguían allí dando sus clases normalmente, pero la Academia era extraña sin Isabelle presente, ella iba de visita de vez en cuando. Había tomado la Posición correspondiente en Orión y le había pedido que **él** fuera el Director y no otro.

-Director Cassel – Luego de haber dicho las palabras, la puerta sonó, con un leve golpeteó. A lo que Sylvain suspiró.

-Adelante – La persona abrió la puerta y entró. Sylvain le señalo una silla frente a él, tal cual como haría Isabelle, la figura se sentó-. Te he dicho que no me llames así...

-Es divertido – Protestó.

-No lo es... – Sylvain le sonrió, y se le iluminaron los ojos-. Eres mi esposa... no tienes por qué...

-Si tengo, eres mi jefe.

-Tú... olvídalo – Se rindió él, se sentó en su silla y se echo adelante-. ¿Pasa algo? Nicole...

Luego de que Allie lo rechazará. Se dio cuenta que amaba a aquella francesa. Nicole... y la desposó.

-Nada importante – La mujer le tendió una carpeta Manila-. Soy los nuevos alumnos...

-Bien – Sylvain cogió la carpeta y la abrió, pronto comenzó a nombrarlos en voz alta-. Annie Wood, Renata Sowl – Luego una hermosa pelirroja llamó la atención de Sylvain, acerco la imagen y comenzó a leer su identificación.

 **Nombre: Natasha Josephine**

 **Apellido: West**

 **Edad: 16 años**

 **Padre: Carter Jonathan West**

 **Madre: Alyson Sheridan.**

Sylvain dejo caer el informe y Nicole se asustó.

-¿Pasa algo?

-Ejem – Dijo él y recogió el informe-. Solo que... Allie y Carter tuvieron una hija, se llama Natasha.

-Muy bonito nombre – Dijo Nicole-. No me lo esperaba... de ellos.

-Yo tampoco – Dijo Sylvain con un tono triste, su esposa se quedo callada... Sabía que Sylvain estaba enamorado de Allie aún y que le dolía lo que estaba viendo.

-Sylvain – Llamó Nicole y él la miro-. Quiero hacerte una pregunta.

-Dime – Espetó él.

-¿Soy tú plan B? – Su esposo abrió los ojos de la impresión.

-No, claro que no Nicole – Se levantó y camino hasta ella, Nicole mantenía la cabeza gacha y Sylvain la abrazó-. Te amo ¿Sí? Eres lo que necesito... nunca digas algo como eso...

-¿Qué hay de... Allie?

-Allie es mi mejor amiga – Dijo Sylvain-. Y ella esta con Carter.

-¿Aún la amas... verdad?

-Si, aún la amo – Asintió él-. No puedo negar lo que siento por ella, pero te diré una cosa, Nicole te amo.

-¿Vraiment?

-Si – Dijo él-. Vraiment – Ella rió.

-Te amo.

-Te amo – Sylvain la besó

 **Al día siguiente...**

Una preciosa chica de ojos azules estaba sentada frente a la cómoda, mientras se amarraba la melena en una coleta alta. Tenía la piel pálida y portaba el uniforme de Cimmeria. Tenía las piernas torneadas y era delgada.

Cuando hubo acabado se levantó y salió de la habitación. Camino por los estrechos pasillos vacíos por ser las seis y media de la mañana, bajo las escaleras y se encamino al comedor.

Cuando llegue y abrí las puertas solo tres mesas estaban ocupadas y desplegadas.

En una el personal del servicio comía enfrascado en una conversación, la otra era ocupada por dos alumnos y la tercera por Sylvain Cassel, Nicole, Zelazny, Elloise, Bob Elison y la nueva profesora llamada Annie Edwars.

-Buenos días – Dije y pasé, con la melena radiante y lacia.

-Buenos días – Respondieron amablemente, como era de costumbre.

-Camille – Me llamó Nicole y yo me dirigí hasta la profesora de Educación Física-. Buenos días.

-Hola, buenos días – Y Sylvain me miró, me siento junto a Nicole y quede frente a Sylvain, el director

-Cam – Dijo Bob.

-Señor Elison – Respondí con una sonrisa.

-Hola – Dijo él.

-Hola.

-Te pareces a alguien que conocí hace mucho – Dijo Elloise-. Es idéntica a ti ahora que lo pienso.

-Tienes razón – Dijo Zelazny-. Es idéntica.

-¿A quién? – Exclame confundida.

-Olvídalo – Sylvain cortó la conversación-. Cam, hija, ¿Qué tal te va?

-Bien.

-Sylvain, es la hora de la comida – Lo regaño Bob.

-Bueno, es mi hija. Debo preguntar.

-Me hablas dos veces a la semana – Respondí y Nicole me miro horrorizada, Sylvain tenía los ojos en blanco.

-Camille Angelie Cassel, retractate – Dijo mi madre, Nicole ya había tenido bastante de ese tema.

-Pero es la verdad – Resoplé amargada y mi madre me clavo las uñas en la muñeca.

-Retractate, ahora – Me advirtió Nicole en voz baja y yo la miré.

-No, no lo haré – Me zafé del agarre de mi madre y salí del comedor a paso rápido.

-Ash, esta hija mía – Dijo.

Cuando alzó la mirada a su esposo, Sylvain estaba saliendo del comedor a paso rápido.

-¡Camille! – Grito antes de cerrar la puerta.

-¿Pero qué...? – Gimió ella y volteó su mirada a sus compañeros, que estaban de chismosos mirándola-. ¿Hice algo mal, verdad?

Y Elloise asintió con una mano en el hombro de su ex-alumna.

-Rayos.

 **En los jardines de Cimmeria...**

 _Mierda, maldita hierba_

Pensé mientras aceleraba el paso, luego, sin saber por qué, me detuve y me volví a mirar, Sylvain estaba detrás de mi, jadeando.

-Eres...rápida, te...pareces a Nicole – Me dijo y yo no le sonreí. Aunque quería-. Hija, lamento lo del desayuno – Comenzó-. Soy un mal padre, es que, has crecido y ya no sé como... tratarte – No sabía muy bien como expresarse-. Ya eres adolescente y todo, eres hermosa... y

-Te quiero – Le dije, sabía que a él le costaba decirlo... tenía la sensación de que no sabía como acercarse a mí. Aún siendo mi padre.

-Te quiero, ven aquí – Abrió sus brazos y yo no me resistí. Corrí hasta el y casi lo hago caer cuando lo abrace tan fuerte. Me devolvió el abrazo y yo contuve las ganas de llorar en su pecho.

-Papá – Dije y sentí un cosquilleo en mi melena, cuando entendí que el respiraba en ella.

-¿Si?

-No, no es nada.

Duramos así por un buen rato, solo inhalando al aire libre, y escuchando los sonidos del viento... era delicioso...

-Que conmovedora escena – Alguien dijo y Sylvain se tensó. Yo me asusté y deje de abrazarlo, el se volvió y abrió los ojos como platos.

 _¿Quién es ella?_

Mi padre seguía en blanco, observando a la mujer detalladamente, traía una sudadera blanca y unos vaqueros, con una preciosa melena roja atada en una coleta alta y unos ojos grises rebosantes de alegría, pero la edad la traicionaba. Porque traía ojeras debajo de los ojos y pequeñas arrugas.

-Ha pasado tiempo, Sylvain – Dijo la mujer con una voz que se centraba en el pasado. Mi padre dio un paso y ella también, luego ella corrió hasta el y lo abrazó.

-Que alegría verte... Allie – Susurró él. 

-Yo también, Sylvain – Respondió Allie y luego se giro a mirarme, mi padre dejo de abrazarla y se me acercó.

-Camille, ella es Alyson Sheridan – Me dijo y ella sonrió-. Allie, ella es...

-¡Tú hija! – Exclamo Allie y se quedo mirándome, impactada. De pies a cabeza y yo me incomode-. Dios, es idéntica a Nicole en el físico. Pero tiene tus ojos.

-Sip, me lo han dicho – Dijo mi padre.

-Eres hermosa, ¿Cómo te llamas? – La tal Allie se me acercó y me acarició la cara-. Tienes los ojos de Sylvain...

-Gracias, me llamo Camille, Camille Angelie Cassel – Dije-. Tengo 16 años.

-¡Qué linda! Ese acento... es francés – Allie se dirigió a Sylvain-. ¿Verdad?

-Sip – Volvió a decir-. Es francés, ella creció y nació en Francia y cuando tenía 10 fue cuando Isabelle me pidió ser el Director de Cimmeria.

-Cool – Dijo Allie.

-Si... ¿Carter?

-Está en el edificio, revisando que todo este en orden.

-Me entere de tu hija... ¿Natasha?

-Si, mi hija se llama Natasha.

-Bonito nombre – Dijo él-. ¿Vino?

-No, esta en casa. Viene mañana.

-La conoceré... doy clases de Matemática.

-Jajajaja, ella es fatal en Matemática – Lo señalo-. No la raspes o te mato.

-Vale, Allie.

Me gire y comencé a caminar al Edificio de nuevo, a lo lejos divise a mi madre plantada en la puerta. Con la melena negra suelta y despeinada. Junto a ella estaba un chico alto y castaño.

-No, Carter – La escuche decir al acercarme-. Mi hija es... ¡Allí estás! – Cambió el tema al verme-. Acercate.

Yo la obedecí y me plante junto a ella con educación.

-Ella es mi hija, Camille – Dijo a aquel hombre, que al parecer se llamaba Carter-. Hija, el es Carter West.

-Hola – Dije-. Es un placer conocerlo.

-Hey – Dijo y me revolvió los cabellos-. Eres la copia de tu madre – Me cogió de la barbilla y la alzó para mirar mis ojos-. Solo que con los ojos de Sylvain.

-Gracias – Dije y el me soltó.

-Carter estudió conmigo aquí – Explico mi madre-. Eramos buenos amigos.

-Sip, lo recuerdo, Nicole.

-¿Fueron novios? – Pregunté y ellos rieron.

-No bebe, solo amigos – Me aseguró mi madre-. Él estaba en un rollo con Allie y Jules, triángulo amoroso supongo.

-Ille – Llamó Carter y yo no me moví, pensé que llamaba a otra persona-. Hey, Ille, es contigo.

-¿Yo? – Me señalé.

-Si, odiosa.

-Bueno, lo que pasa es que todo el mundo me dice Cam.

-Ese será tu apodo de mi parte – Respondió-. ¿Verdad, Nic?

-Sip, será permanente corazón.

-¡Dios! – Dije estresada.

Yo suspire resignada. Ese hombre me sacaba de mis casillas.

 **Mis padres y sus amistades extrañas... MUY extrañas.**


End file.
